1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnification device for individuals with low vision. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handheld magnification device that has a variety of discrete configurations.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of electronic magnifiers for low vision users is known in the art. To date, however, these magnifiers have been heavy, bulky, and cumbersome to use. Additionally, many of these magnifiers have only one mode of operation, a mode that requires the user to hold the device at a fixed distance above the object being viewed. Prior art magnifiers also suffer from lack portability, which is problematic for users who may need assistance viewing objects when they are away from a traditional magnifier.
What is needed, then, is a magnifier with multiple configurations and modes of operation, whereby a user can use the magnifier by either holding the device relative to the object or by placing the device upon the object itself. There is an additional need for a magnifier that allows users to interact with the object while it is being magnified. There is also a need in the art for a magnifier that is handheld and easily transportable.
The portable multi position magnifier camera of the present invention is directed at fulfilling these needs.